1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery-charging systems and, more specifically, to a battery-charging system designed for use with an electric vehicle. The battery charging system of the present invention provides a charging circuit onboard the vehicle. The onboard charging system of the present invention provides means to continuously charge the batteries without the need to stop the vehicle. The battery charging system includes a power generator, a distribution system, battery bank, controller and a direct current motor. The wiring of the battery charging system provides means for a charging circuit for onboard electric vehicle batteries, where the batteries are charged in parallel while being used in series. A controller regulates the voltage to flow maintain necessary current and prevents overcharging of the batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric cars are of increasing interest of people today. There are several reasons for the continuing interest in these vehicles. One main reason for such interest is the need reduce pollutants and improve air quality, especially in the in urban areas. Electric cars create less pollution than gasoline-powered cars used today, so they are an environmentally friendly alternative to gasoline-powered vehicles.
Electric cars in use today have had limited success. One concern with electric powered vehicles continues to be the batteries. The electrical car batteries used today presents significant problems in that they have a limited capacity, require an external power source to recharge the batteries, and are slow to recharge. In turn, today's technology results in electric vehicles with short driving distances and considerable down time between charges.
There are other and battery-charging systems designed for use with an electric vehicle. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 825,276 issued to H. Lemp on Jul. 3, 1906.
Another patent was issued to L. G. Nilson on Aug. 24, 1909 as U.S. Pat. No. 932,312 and on Sep. 22, 1914, U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,510 was issued to C. A. Ward. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,658 was issued to H. Swain on Dec. 5, 1916 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 2, 1965 to H. L. Imelmann as U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,505.
Another patent was issued to D. H. West on Jun. 30, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,766. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,278 was issued to F. Shibata on Mar. 12, 1974. Another was issued to C. Deane on Nov. 4, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,017 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to T. Kiuchi as U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,009.
B. Field was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,516 on Nov. 19, 2001. In addition, the European patent office issued Patent No. EP 1020319 to Koike on Jul. 19, 2000 and Patent No. GB2371688 was issued to A. Phillips on Jul. 31, 2002.